Blog użytkownika:Bialuuu/Kryształowa Paczka rozdział 8 "Wirus"
Po imprezie z okazji zniszczenia stoczni jeden z informatorów przyniósł niepokojące wieści. Zdradził położenie tajnej placówki badawczej, na której pracują nad wirusem mającym zniszczyć całe życie na planecie. - Już pewnie wiecie o tajnej placówce GDI. Nie możemy dopuścić do ukończenia badań nad wirusem. Plan jest taki, wejdziemy niezauważeni do budynku, dostaniemy się do kanałów technicznych, w odpowiednim momencie zaatakujemy, zabezpieczymy wirus, zabierzemy cenne rzeczy i uciekamy. Do dzieła! - powiedziała Zielona Awenturyn. Klejnoty przesłały się niedaleko bazy. Baza leżała w środku ogromnego lasu iglastego. Drzewa były ogromne, dopiero na samej górze znajdowały się gałęzie, na których rosły igły. W tym regionie panował zimny klimat, dlatego wszystko było pokryte śniegiem. - Brr, ale tu zimno! - jęknęła Pirop. - Nienawidzę zimna! - Cicho, bo nas zauważą! - szepnęła Zielona Awenturyn. - Jak wejdziemy do środka to będzie cieplej. - Przy wejściu stoją dwa Spinele. - oznajmiła Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn. - Jak mamy ich pokonać?! - zapytała Tęczowa Perła. - Mam pomysł, patrzcie. Chryzokola zamknęła oczy. Śnieg wokół Spineli zaczął się ruszać i powoli podnosił się. - Pomo… - wrzasnęła jedna ze Spinel, jednak nie zdążyła, gdyż śnieg zasłonił jej buzie. Śnieg zaczął zamieniać się w lód i strażniczki zostały unieruchomione. - Jesteś pewna, że utrzymasz lód wystarczająco długo? - zapytała Tęczowa Perła. - Spokojnie, od sabotażu w przedszkolu Alfa znacznie rozwinęłam swoje umiejętności. Klejnoty podeszły do drzwi prowadzących do wnętrza bazy. - Jak my to otworzymy? - zapytała Pirop. - Mam pomysł! Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn próbowała siłą otworzyć drzwi, niestety nie udało się jej. - Okej, jednak mój pomysł nie wypalił, jakieś propozycje? - Drzwi można otworzyć za pomocą hasła. Jednak znam parę sztuczek, aby obchodzić takie zabezpieczenia. - stwierdziła Sfaleryt. Sfaleryt zdjęła część panelu, następnie wyciągnęła kilka kabli i przestawiła. Drzwi otworzyły się i klejnoty weszły do środka, po czym szybko dostały się do jednego z kanałów technicznych. - Jejku ale tu ciasno! - Perło kanały techniczne nie zostały stworzone do pomieszczenia kilku klejnotów na raz. Zresztą już prawie jesteśmy. Po paru minutach chodzenia w kanałach bohaterowie dotarli na miejsce. Klejnoty patrzyły przez okno zamontowane w włazie. W laboratorium znajdowały się dwa stanowiska. Na obydwu znajdowały się pojemniki z zwierzętami. Zwierzęta te były ptakami. Miały dwa ogromne skrzydła, cztery małe nogi i duży, szeroki ogon. Ich skóra była pokryta mocnymi, długimi piórami o kolorze białym. Ptaki posiadały szerokie długie dzioby, ledwo widoczne uszy i małe głowy. Wokół pojemników znajdowały się konsolę. Przy nich pracowały bursztyny. Bursztyny w GDI pełniły rolę lekarzy. Używano ich podczas bitew do leczenia klejnotów. Oprócz leczenia klejnotów potrafiły także leczyć istoty żywe. Bursztyny były bardzo chudymi, wysokimi klejnotami z krótkimi włosami. Bursztyny pracujące w sali miały kolory od żółtego do pomarańczowego i brązowego. Jedna z bursztynów różniła się od reszty. Była niższa od innych i nieco grubsza. Bursztyn sabotowała właśnie pracę nad wirusem, ponieważ tak jak wiele innych bursztynów uważała, że eksperymentowanie i zabijanie istot żywych jest złe. Nagle do laboratorium weszła Andalusyt, ona nadzorowała pracę nad wirusem w tej placówce. Klejnot podszedł do konsoli Bursztyn. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! Wytłumacz się natychmiast! - Co ja robię, co wy robicie?! Zabijacie niewinne formy życia tylko by uzyskać jakąś głupią broń! To bez sensu. - odparła Bursztyn. - Masz wracać do swojej pracy, albo zamknę cię w celi i najprawdopodobniej skruszą cię, czy to jasne? - Pff, moja praca, wasz żałosny majestat jest jeszcze głupszy niż myślałam. Lekarz nie zabija innych, tylko im pomaga! Czego się spodziewaliście po przydzieleniu Bursztynów do tego zadania? - Zamknij się i wracaj na swoje stanowisko ty mała niekompetentna kupo żywicy! - Posłuchaj mnie ty pusta grudo, nie uciszysz mnie jak pozostałe bursztyny! Będę walczyć do końca! - To chyba dobry moment aby wkroczyć do akcji! - zasugerowała Tęczowa Perła. - Zgadzam się, na mój znak wychodzimy! - powiedziała Zielona Awenturyn. Bursztyn stworzyła dwie bursztynowe ręce i czekała na atak Andalusyt. Andalusyt przywołała swój nóż i rzuciła się na Bursztyn. W tym samym czasie bohaterowie wyszli z kanału technicznego. - Zostaw ją w spokoju! - rozkazała Chryzokola, po czym uwięziła Andalusyt w bryle lodu. Tymczasem reszta bursztynów wykorzystała okazję i uciekła. - Wy jesteście rebeliantami, mam rację? - zapytała Bursztyn, po czym zniszczyła bursztynowe ręce. - Tak, nie musisz niczego się bać. Widzieliśmy co zrobiłaś, w każdej chwili możemy cię stąd zabrać. Jestem Zielona Awenturyn. Zielona podała rękę Bursztyn. Bursztyn złapała dłoń Zielonej i wstała. - Chętnie bym do was dołączyła, jestem Bursztyn. - Witaj w Kryształowej Paczce. - Bursztyn znasz hasło do bazy danych? - zapytała Chryzokola. - Tak, czego potrzebujecie? - Chcemy pobrać wszystkie dane z bazy danych i potem przeciążyć komputery. - odpowiedziała Sfaleryt. - Da się załatwić. - oznajmiła Bursztyn. Bursztyn podeszła do konsoli i rozpoczęła procedurę pobierania danych. - Macie ze sobą jakieś urządzenie do pobierania danych? Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn wyciągnęła ze swojego klejnotu urządzenie w kształcie połowy kuli, po czym przyczepiła je do konsoli i urządzenie zaświeciło się. Nagle Chryzokola usłyszała dźwięki kroków, które dobiegały zza ściany. - Szybko, zablokujcie drzwi, strażnicy tu idą! - krzyknęła Chryzokola. - Już się robi. Bursztyn za pomocą konsoli zablokowała drzwi. Strażnicy zaczęli pukać i kopać drzwi. - Nigdy się tu nie dostaną, chyba że mają odpowiedni sprzęt - Obyś miała rację. - odparła Tęczowa Perła. - Ile procent zostało? - zapytała Sfaleryt. - Zostało 55% do końca. - Nie da się tego przyspieszyć Bursztyn? - Niestety Brzoskwiniowa, nie da się. Kilka minut później fragment drzwi zaczął się świecić. - Mamy kłopoty. - stwierdziła Tęczowa Perła, następnie wskazała palcem drzwi. - Żołnierze próbują wyciąć dziurę w drzwiach aby się przedostać. - oznajmiła Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn. - Zostało jeszcze piętnaście procent! Osłaniajcie mnie. Oddział kwarców wyciął dziurę w drzwiach i dostał się do laboratorium. Chryzokola użyła swojej kriokinezy i zamroziła część kwarców. Sfaleryt zastrzeliła dwa kwarce, a Pirop pokonała trzech. - Już prawie koniec. - powiedziała Bursztyn. Nagle jedna z kwarców użyła naładowanej szarży i leciała prosto na Bursztyn. - Bursztyn, uważaj! - krzyknęła Zielona Awenturyn. Bursztyn zareagowała zbyt wcześnie i nie wytrzymała ataku i prysnęła. Klejnot Bursztyn padł na ziemię. Kwarc chciała zabrać klejnot, jednak Sfaleryt zastrzeliła ją i zabańkowała Bursztyn. - Pobieranie zakończone! - oznajmiła Sfaleryt, następnie odczepiła urządzenie i wsadziła do swojego klejnotu. - Kasuję bazę danych z laboratorium. Baza danych skasowana! - Świetnie teraz możemy stąd uciekać! - rzekła z ulgą Zielona Awenturyn. Klejnoty weszły z powrotem do tuneli technicznych i udały się w kierunku wyjścia. Po chwili bohaterowie dotarli do włazu. Chryzokola wyciągnęła go i rzuciła w dal. Nagle na jego miejscu pojawiło się żółte pole destabilizujące. - Odcięli nam drogę ucieczki. - powiedziała Chryzokola. Drugie pole pojawiło się za klejnotami. - Świetnie, utknęliśmy co teraz zrobimy? - zapytała Tęczowa Perła. - Chyba jestem w stanie zakłócić to pole, ale muszę się skupić Sfaleryt zamknęła oczy i wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę pola. Pole powoli zaczynało zanikać, aż w końcu przestało istnieć. Klejnoty szybko wyszły z kanału technicznego. Strażnicy ciągle byli zamrożeni, więc nic nie stawało na drodze rebeliantom by pobiec w dal. Poprzedni Następny Galeria Peach aventurine 2.0.png.png|Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn amber_gemulus.png|Bursztyn Chrysocolla rebellion.png|Chryzokola Sphalerite rebellion.png|Sfaleryt Rainbow pearl rebellion.png|Tęczowa Perła Pyrope rebellion.png|Pirop Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach